Legend of Azul
by PhZXgames
Summary: Azul is about to begin his Pokemon Journey. he will meet friends along the way and maybe a long lost family member. Rated T for Coarse Language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Today's the day Azul! You're gonna be a Pokemon Trainer!" It was Azul's 13th birthday, the day he been waiting for. He could finally get a Pokemon from Professor Oak. "I'm gonna be just like you bro!" His older brother had started his journey five years ago. Now with his reputation smashed and being humiliated severely by his best friend, he had gone home, to live with his grandfather. "Grampa gave you a Squirtle, Right?" "Yes, a long time ago. Now with it being your birthday, I'm Gonna take you to Cinnabar with me for vacation." "Really? to Cinnabar?" "Yeah I have a friend down there, and I want him to check something for me." Azul had lived around Pokemon before, and could automatically recognize any of the Pokemon in the Kanto Region.

He had been to other regions such as Hoenn and Johto, but never got to actually stay there.

"Whooo! Hey Grampa, You wanted me?" "Yes Azul, your 13th birthday, and your present."

"What kind of rock is this Grampa?" "Yeah Gramps, um why?" _Damn Blue, is your hearing dyslexic or something? _"It's a Fossil, from Mt. Moon, and I found it really deep underground"

"Hey that reminds me about our vacation to Cinnabar! Well, make that two things to check up on." "Hey, Blue, the Plane leaves in 20 minutes!" "WHAT!? WELL GET MOVIN'!"

-o0o-

"Ahhhh Cinnabar." "Hey Azul, watch the cabin while I'm gone, okay?" "Okay." _Yes! The motherfucker left me alone in the house!_ "Time to watch violent TV!"

Meanwhile…

"Steven! Hey! I need you to check on some things for me." "What things?" "These fossils. One's from Mt. Moon and the other is from the north, up in Sinnoh." "Hm, Let me think for a sec." "Can you revive them?" "Blue, I'm the champion of the Hoenn Region. I can resurrect any rock-ass thing if you tell me where it came from." "What?"

At the cabin…

"Hey Azul, I had my friend check up on your fossil, and he said it would take a few hours, AND… I saw a Colosseum where you could get your Trainer License." He heard the words: Trainer License and he was off.

He ran into a girl about his age on his way to the arena.

"OW! Watch where you're going idiot!" Those would be the first words he would hear from a girl who was about to become his best friend. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He rushed past all the many security systems, and wondered, why they were even there.

A robot interrupted his walking with an automatic door. "Hello, What is your name?" "Azul fucking Oak." "What is your name?" "Azul Oak." "What is your FULL name?" "Azul Joheras Oak. There, you fuckin' happy now?" The door opened, and he walked forward, a little irritated.

He found himself at some sort of front desk. "Hello Azul. My name is Kaela." The AI inside the system was talking to him. "I assume you are here for your Trainer License test, am I correct?" He found it weird talking to a robot, but he spoke anyway. "Yes." "Good. Let me explain. there will be a written test and a combat test. Are you ready?" He nodded and a slip of paper came out of a machine on the desk, with a pencil. "Go." He started to read the questions in his head. _What is fire's weakness?… Water. What ability does Bulbasaur normally possess?... Overgrow. how Many Resistances does Dragon Have?_ The questions were inherently easy.

After ten minutes, he had finished the forty-problem, multiple-choice test. "now put the test, here." A glowing rectangle with a sign that said, Put Test Here, caught his eye. he slid it in, like a dollar bill on a vending machine.

"Now for your combat test. You will choose three Pokemon from nine choices."

He reached over to grab his three, Gardevoir, Ninjask, and Ludicolo. A robotic arm reached down and gave Azul a gauntlet with three sockets, the size of the Pokeballs. He popped them in and continued forward, wondering , who his opponent would be.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Trainer Registration Battle!" A commentator's voice boomed overhead. "Our contestants, Azul Oak!" The crowd in the seats went from deafening cheering to chilling silence. "And Rouge Lee!" The same nerve-racking silence continued as both contestants walked onto the battlefield.

"With that odd note, let the battle begin!" Azul imagined some fucking epic battle music, but the quiet kept going, as if someone was terrified to even whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rouge broke the silence with the release of his Magmar. "Fine then, if you choose Magmar, I choose, Ludicolo!" He took the Pokeball from its socket on his gauntlet, and threw it to the battlefield. "Ludicolo, use Hydro Pump, now!" "Magmar, you know what to do." The Magmar created a ball of fire, and shot it at the wall. It bounced from the wall, to the ground, and up, hitting Ludicolo in the jaw. After that, a jet of water rose from the ground, and it took Magmar by surprise. _That came just in time! _

The silence ended that very moment. "Go Ludicolo, Water Pulse!" A ring of water circled around Ludicolo, and was sent towards Magmar. It attempted to dodge the attack, but with no prevail. The ring hit Magmar, and knocked him flat to the ground.

Screaming from the crowd was suddenly silenced by the roar from Rouge's Salamance.

_Fuck! A Salamance! _"Haha Scared the Fucker, Didn't I? Now Salamance! Dragon Rage!" A giant crimson flame erupted from its mouth. Ludicolo, Luckily, Survived that attack. "Ludicolo, Ice Beam!" Crystals of ice floated around Ludicolo's hands as it shot the beam of energy. _Ha x4 Motherfucker! _"No! Fine then. Go Arbok! Now use Poison Fang!" "No! Ludicolo!"

_Now what. Gardevoir is shit to him, and he could easily handle Ninjask. Fuck! Wait! I HAVE AN IDEA! _"Go Ninjask! use Swords Dance!" The insect-like Pokemon sharpened its razor extensions on its arms. _Now let the plan fall into place._ "Go, Fire Fang!" "Dodge it, Ninjask!"

Azul smirked. He knew something Rouge didn't. "Ninjask's Ability, is Speed Boost! Now use it and then use Slash!" Ninjask raked its arms across the snake-like Pokemon, only to find that it was still standing after that attack. _Damnit! How do I kill the Ass-wipe? _"Thunder Fang Attack! Now!"

That took Azul by surprise. Though muffled by the cheering, he could barely make out: "Ninjask is unable to Battle, Arbok wins!" "Fine then." _My final Pokemon. I've gotta make this count! _"Gardevoir, Go!" "I've got this in the bag! Arbok, Venoshock!" "GARDEVOIR! PSYCHIC, NOW!" luckily the Psychic hit first, knocking Arbok clean out. "NOO! You will pay for this!"

He had completed both of his tests. Now all he needed was his card. And a Pokemon.


	4. Update Chapter 1

Update Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! PhZXgames here with an update/poll chapter. Now I know people have said it before (not here so far.) and the dialogue is kind of confusing. That's the way I write and Deal With It.**

** And No. 2 for this insert chapter is: Should Azul's Pokemon be able to communicate with him? Ponder that question, and PM me the answer! Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Azul was walking with some people who were congratulating him for his close victory. His brother was at the door, next to a girl who he was hitting on. "Hey Azul, I got your card. My friend needs to show you-" The girl slapped Blue. "Woah, Misty that hurt! Shit!" Azul looked on in confusion.

Blue gave him his card, and a Cherish ball. "What's with this?" Blue Chuckled, "You'll see."

-o0o-

"Hey Steven, you wanted to show Azul something, so here he is!" Azul walked into the room, dumbfounded and embarrassed. "Here, come! come!" He was fanatic, yet calm at the same time. This confused Azul. "What the fuck is that?" He pointed to a cat shaped creature on the screen. "That Azul," There was a very long (and somewhat unnerving) pause. "Is a Mew." Azul sat down, with a: "My mother just found my hidden porno stash" face. "Your messing with me right?" "No, not at all."

The screen had in green big text, "99% Complete." Azul was getting hyper. _My first pokemon is a Fuckin' Legendary! Yeah! _But something just didn't sit right with Blue. _How the Fuck does my grampa stumble upon a mew fossil and then just give it to him?_

The fossil machine was now glowing with some sort of bright light. The metal doors opened, to reveal a healthy looking shiny mew in a glass- WAIT A FUCKING SECOND! WHAT!? anyway back to narrating this script that was so- cheaply written. "What Do Ya Think I Pay You For?" Sorry Boss! won't happen again! *Clears throat* The Metal Doors opened to reveal a healthy looking shiny mew, apparently asleep.

"What the fuck! My luck just keeps getting better!" "Ha ha ha ha a fuckin' shiny, really Gramps!?" "Hey Blue, wanna test it out? Oh yeah I forgot that it wasn't even mine yet!" Azul put the Cherish Ball in the socket, on the machine. After he did, the mew turned into a reddish aura, and then flew into the ball. A little light burst signified that the mew was captured.

"OH FUCKIN' YEAH! I'M GONNA BE THE VERY FUCKING BEST!"


End file.
